


Hair

by LeapAngstily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Current sexuality: Gigi's hairpins, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapAngstily/pseuds/LeapAngstily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have this ritual before every match, one moment for just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

“Why can’t you just use a hairband like all the normal people?”  
  
“Don’t question the genius at his work.”  
  
“You call snatching your wife’s pins genius?”  
  
“I don’t need to snatch anything: she’s the one who told me to use them.”  
  
Riccardo sighs in exasperation, his breath tickling the back of Gigi’s neck, but he continues to push the pins into the soft black hair without further complaint.  
  
It is like a ritual for them, a moment just for themselves before an important match.  
  
“What’d you do if I told you not to wear them?” Riccardo asks quietly, his lips now ghosting right over his neck, the warm breath so close Gigi can practically feel the moisture collecting on his skin.  
  
“For that, you’re a hundred years too early,  _bambino_.”  
  
But they are definitely getting there.


End file.
